


Celestial Bodies and Ours

by AudreyXuan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Astronauts, Bullying, Fluff and Angst, M/M, NASA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyXuan/pseuds/AudreyXuan
Summary: AU where John and Alex are two star-crossed lovers (not really but I couldn’t pass up on the space pun) who are chosen to be the first people to visit Trappist-1e.





	Celestial Bodies and Ours

**Author's Note:**

> My first Lams fic (I think)! The way I write here is more like my free-writing style and not so much fanfic-ish, but it is what it is. I can’t believe I saw Hamilton AU and the first thing I thought of was “Let’s send them to that new solar system NASA found!” Anyway, lots of space references. Bonus points to anyone who can spot my super-subtle reference to Wicked and paraphrased Daveed Diggs quote and my Florence + the Machine quote. Wow. Considering how short this was, I put in quite a few references.

_The Sun._ **  
**

Every kid wants, at some point, to be an astronaut. It’s why we draw ourselves in rocket ships in kindergarten; why we all make solar systems out of foam balls and marker ink when we’re nine. Eventually we grow up and discard our fantastical dreams in favour of something more manageable, like a nice, steady job at the bank that’ll keep the kids fed and the missus happy.

But the lucky few of us who aren’t tethered continue dreaming. We float, our heads in the clouds, sunlight in our eyes, hoping in vain to meet someone up there.

This was Alex.

_The Earth._

We all like to consider ourselves different. Everyone will do anything to seem less like everyone else. It’s only when things get rough, and we realise that being different is not all it’s cracked up to be, that we revert back to the mainstream like we always do.

But it’s painful when you’re different by nature, not by choice. There’s nothing to do when they call you names. There’s no way to avoid the days they push you onto the ground so hard you taste earth in your mouth. There’s no escape route.

This was John.

_The moon and stars._

It was only years later, in university, that the two passing comets were knocked out of orbit by the same sun–the pull of their mutual dream, to be an astronaut. In space it was calm. You were free to think and free to exist. There was no gravitational pull keeping you down; it was just you.

Glances in the halls evolved into long nights studying together, every meeting adding another layer of meaning onto their relationship. All those nights of coffee and the gentle glow of computer screens til six a.m. finally paid off, as the Caribbean immigrant and South Carolina native graduated top of their class in Engineering and Biology, respectively. It was the night after graduation that the two of them kissed for the first time, under a bath of silver moonlight and twinkling stars.

This was Alex and John.

 

_Trappist-1e._

_Three._ John struggled to keep his breathing regular.

 _Two._ Above a background of rumbles, Alex slowly reached across the console and held John’s gloved hand.

 _One._ Together into the unknown, prepared for a world of variables and adventure. Two dreamers, free from judgement, free from tethers.

 _Lift off._ They broke through the atmosphere, both of them looking out the window to see how big, how blue, and how beautiful the world beneath them was. Somewhere, there were two little boys, still wandering, still searching. For planets. For ideas. For hope, life, love. For each other.


End file.
